When a structure, such as a home, is damaged, the owner of the home may submit an insurance claim on an insurance policy associated with the home. The amount of the claim disbursement paid to the homeowner may correspond to an amount of damage, a nature of the damage, and/or an estimated cost to repair the damage. Accordingly, an agent of the associated insurance provider (e.g., a claims handler) may travel to the damaged home to assess the damage. The claims handler may sketch an illustration, such as a floor plan view, of each room that sustained damage. The sketching process may require that the claims handler manually obtain and record all necessary measurements of the room, then document (e.g., by taking photos) the room, including all damaged areas. The claims handler may additionally need to manually determine and document building materials and/or the nature of the damage.
At least some known systems permit the claims handler to manually input all documented data into a software platform configured to prepare an estimate for the claims disbursement (e.g., an estimate of a cost to repair the damage). For example, the claims handler may need to upload any photos, upload any sketches, manually enter room measurements, and manually enter any addition details (e.g., room name, room type, building materials, etc.). In addition, at least some known insurance software platforms may require the claims handler to generate new projects, manually enter information associated with an existing project, and/or manually enter information for each separate damaged room in a single project. Needless to say, the entire process may be time-consuming and laborious for the claims handler. Moreover, the longer the process takes for the claims handler, the longer it may take for the homeowner to receive their claim disbursement, which is disadvantageous for the homeowner and may lead to frustration. Any reduction in the time and/or labor involved in the claims handling process may be desirable.